One method for treating a fractured bone is to apply an internal device to fix the broken pieces of bone in position. Such an internal fixation device may be, for example, a bone plate, bone screw, or nail. When fixing the broken pieces of a bone in position, it is important to align the pieces properly. This may be difficult to accomplish if one or more of the bone pieces is small or displaced from its proper position and the bone fixation device has limited capability for accommodating small or displaced bone pieces.